Elena's Choice
by I-de-BadBad-Wolf
Summary: Begins after the Founders Day Party from Season 1. Damon bares his soul to ELENA and what happens after. No Katherine in sight.  Delena all the way...
1. Chapter 1

_**Gotta write the usual... **I don't own Vampire Diaries ;(  
_

_Another **what-if**... what if it had really been Elena kissing Damon back at the end of season 1..._

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing?" Jenna said, looking horrified at Elena who stood looking back at her.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Elena whispered back unsmiling. Elena wasn't sure how she felt and she definitely didn't think she could explain herself to Jenna. Jenna knew she was late for an appointment and had to leave and although she wasn't happy with the situation, she knew that it would be best to leave Elena to work it out for herself. She seemed to be more mature than Jenna had been at that age so best to leave it be.

Damon stood outside the door and heard Elena's declaration to her aunt. What had she been doing? What the hell had just happened? He touched his lips as he thought back to that sweet kiss from her delicious pouty lips. It was true that he had initiated the kiss but she had kissed him back. Feeling her open mouth on his had been the most erotic thing he had felt for a very long time. He had thought he had forgotten how to feel and now as he thought of Elena in his arms he wished he could.

The door started opening and he disappeared in the second it took for Jenna to look out the door and walk outside before closing it behind her. She walked to her car, got in and drove off. He returned to the spot he had kissed Elena and stood outside the door, battling with indecision. He felt so much for her, his chest contracted just thinking about how he had felt kissing her, his hands on either side of her face, delicately holding her in case she would break. He needed to talk to her, to find out what she was up to. He thought of the ridiculous love triangle he had got himself involved in. Stefan loved Elena, Elena loved Stefan, and he was just the idiot, the _friend_ who loved Elena. Elena knew this. Why had she kissed him if she didn't mean it?

Elena listened to Uncle John as he rambled on about how much he had loved her birth mom and how he hated vampires. She agreed with him just to shut him up. She had much to think about and Isabelle and _Uncle_ John were very low on her list. She quickly helped clean up the kitchen and excused herself. She rushed upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. She threw off her jacket and jeans, pulled off her shoes and went to her chest of drawers. She pushed some socks and underwear aside and drew out her diary. She needed a better hiding place than this but as her privacy had already been compromised by Jeremy she didn't really care where she hid it. She threw herself onto her bed, grabbed a pen from the bedside table and opened up her diary. She started reading the last page:

_And Isabelle is just evil. There doesn't seem to be any goodness in her at all. She even threatened to start killing people just to get that stupid invention thing from my great-grandfather. The thing is when I first met Damon I thought he was totally evil. He hurt Caroline and Bonnie and me. But that was right at the beginning. He's changed. He really seems to care about things but doesn't seem to be able to express himself. He's been hurt so often in his life – by Katherine, by his brother and even by me. It's amazing he trusts anyone. But Isabelle said that he loves me. I saw the look on his face when she said it – he looked so pitiful and yet so beautiful as he looked back at me. God, I hated myself for hugging Stefan then and hiding my face away. I should have gone to Damon and held him. He is my friend and I care about him. But I don't love him. I mean I don't love him in that way. I love Stefan. I've got to love Stefan. He saved my life – from the car accident and from myself after I hid away from everyone after my parents died. I won't be another Katherine. I will stay with Stefan no matter what. _

Elena threw the diary across the room in disgust. She had written that only two days ago and already so much had changed. She had crossed the line and she knew there was no going back. She was in big trouble and she couldn't see how anything was going to change.

She couldn't think and decided the best thing to do was just try and go to sleep. She was exhausted. She forcefully tried to pull her t-shirt up over her head and got it a little stuck in her hair.

"It looks like you might need a hand or two." Damon said right next to her ear.

She gasped, struggling harder and getting more tangled. She felt Damon's hands on her own and he stopped her struggles, deftly pulling her t-shirt off. She quickly grabbed her quilt and covered herself although she noticed that Damon had turned around and wasn't looking at her.

She heard his smirk although she couldn't see it. "Looks like I came here just in time."

She threw her pillow at him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She said, annoyed and unhappy. "You really shouldn't be here right now."

He carried on facing away from her. "I can't stop thinking about what happened Elena." He murmured. "I needed to talk to you. I needed to know why we did what we did."

He turned to face her. "And maybe get a repeat performance?" He was smirking, but his beautiful eyes were crinkled in a way that made him look sad, making her want to grab him and never let go.

"Damon. Please go. I can't deal with this right now. I haven't even had a chance to think it through myself."

While she said this Damon's face changed and he looked plain angry. "Oh so it's okay to just mess with my feelings. Oh wait," He said scathingly. "I don't have any."

She shook her head and rushed over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply into his expressive eyes.

"Damon please. I never said that and now I know you better I never will. You're my best friend. I can't love both of you. That's just..."

Her words were drowned out as Damon's lips crushed hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and she slammed full against him. She didn't try to struggle and she didn't want to. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair sucking his lower lip into her mouth. She couldn't and didn't want to think. Damon was licking her upper lip with his smooth tongue and a weird sound she had never heard before growled from the back of her throat. Damon shivered against her and pushed her to her bed which they both fell on tidily not breaking the kiss.

He was lying on top of her and she hadn't taken a proper breath for a few minutes. Her mind was screaming at her to stop while her body wanted more of Damon. He was so much larger than life, so real and perfect. She felt a hardness push into her stomach and she gasped, taking more of Damon's tongue into her mouth. He moved his tongue past her teeth and moved it in patterns inside her mouth that made her want to scream. She couldn't think and she quickly started to realise that she couldn't breathe. She struggled to push him off her and he quickly complied, breathing heavily. He looked at her with a mixture of lust and envy and his next words broke her already fragile heart.

"I love you so much Elena." He whispered with the deepest sadness in the world.

* * *

**Woohoo **- done it. Written something to put on fanfiction! Okay I know this isn't the greatest story out there but this writing thing looked like a lark so wanted to give it a go. Please do review and I am quite happy (and excited) to read anything you have to say - +ve or -ve!

And be warned ... from here thereon there will be lemons (although gotta remember that Stefan is part of the triangle...) And not to sound too naive but what exactly are lemons? Where did the term come from? And picture Caroline saying this 'I mean Lemons... seriously?' :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Stating the Obvious: Do not own Vampire Diaries and if I did the first episode of season 2 would have started the minute the last ep of season 1 finished! Oh the suspense aaargh :( ah well, time for Chapter 2 of my if only Damon had kissed Elena...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I love you so much Elena." He whispered with the deepest sadness in the world.

Elena's mouth dropped and in the time it took her to blink Damon had left her window with a swish of curtains and she was left looking at her empty room.

"Blasted fast-moving complicated vampires." She muttered, closing her eyes and collapsing onto the bed.

As Elena stared at her ceiling counting the number of tiny fissures near the swinging light Damon was running through the woods towards his home. Elena was killing him slowly. He felt more terrible, more desolate than he had felt when he discovered Katherine was not in her tomb. He reached the front door and pulled it open, nearly taking it off its hinges. He lunged inside to the booze, grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured a generous amount in a crystal glass. He picked up the cup and downed it in less than a second.

"Damon. You seem on edge." Stefan's unctuous voice cut through the fog surrounding Damon's brain.

He turned to look at his brother, a twisted snear on his face. "Being almost burnt to death can do that to a man." He whispered, in his cocky tone of voice. "And I have you to thank for saving my life little brother." He looked at the alcohol in front of him and realised that he needed blood. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic bag full of A Positive, used a fang to slash the plastic and poured himself a glass. He drowned it down and picked up another plastic bag.

Stefan stood behind him. "Now you're home I think I'll go out and catch myself some blood." He turned towards the door. "Maybe see Elena afterwards if she's still awake." He said to himself.

Damon snickered. He pushed the glass of human blood towards Stefan. "So, human blood no longer does it for you." Damon took a gulp. "Well, if you happen to catch a pussycat, don't drink it, give it to Elena for a pet. You know what they say about couples sharing their first pet?" Damon turned away and finished the cup.

Stefan looked at Damon's back and was glad to leave the house for a while. Damon had some serious mojo going on and Stefan couldn't wait to run away from all his troubles and breathe some fresh night air in the forest.

Damon looked after him and finished a third cup of blood. He walked upstairs and opened the door to Stefan's room. He looked around the neat and orderly space and felt his anger mounting. His brother, his perfect little brother always managed to get everything without even trying. He walked to the far corner of the room and slammed his fist into the wall. The wall crumbled around his fist and chunks of asphalt and brick fell out. He looked at his grazed and bloody fingers and watched as they healed up fast. Now that his body was full of blood he felt revitalised and strong. He picked up the rubbish from the floor and threw it out the open window. He knew Stefan would notice but he was itching for a fight and hoped it would be soon.

He walked out of Stefan's room and into the bathroom where he stripped off his clothes. He needed to rid himself of the lingering perfume that was Elena Gilbert. He stepped into the shower and started rubbing shower gel over his lithe body and into his hair. He rinsed himself off and turned off the shower. It was then that he heard the knock on the door. He wondered who it could be – someone actually knocking at the door was rare. They usually just sauntered on in.

He wrapped a towel around himself and left the bathroom. As he had predicted the person had walked inside without bothering to wait for an invitation. He knew who it was before he was halfway down the stairs. Elena.

Elena walked inside looking around her. "Stefan?" She whispered, always slightly apprehensive when coming unannounced. "Damon?" She looked left and right.

"Hello Elena." Damon said cockily with a lilt on the second syllable of her name. "So I see you put on some clothes since we last met." Elena looked around towards Damon's arrogant tone and felt her heart jump in her chest. He was walking slowly towards her, a towel firmly wrapped low on his waist, his muscular body slick from the shower.

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even think and I mean I just needed to see you. And Stefan. Needed to see Stefan." She closed her mouth with a bang as she realised she had started to babble. Damon now stood about a foot away from her and her heart was beating hard in her chest. He looked at her, his upper lip curving into a slight crooked smile and he laid two of his fingers to the side of her mouth and moved them across her cheek to her ear.

"Not making you nervous am I?" He said softly, staring into her almond shaped eyes. She couldn't look away and if it wasn't for her wearing the vervaine necklace she would have believed he was compelling her. He had told her he loved her and she didn't know what to say, what to do, how to act towards him. She did feel nervous now, nervous and excited and extremely aroused.

"Not any more than usual Damon." She whispered. She looked down which was a mistake as Damon was very close and she could see the taute shape of his muscular frame in detail. He continued to stroke her cheek and her mouth suddenly felt very dry and she licked her lips automatically.

"Is Stefan here?" She quickly asked. Damon continued to brush the tips of his fingers along her jaw. "Damon please." She took a step backwards. "I need to explain. I don't know how but I can't, I won't be Katherine. And I won't leave until I have told Stefan what happened between us and made everything right again."

Damon pulled his hand back from her face and with a grin that was half sneer he said "Good luck with that Elena. St. Stefan doesn't play the forgiving boyfriend very well when it comes to me. But don't worry your pretty head over him. He's not here. Your little playboy's gone hunting and won't be back until he's murdered at least five or six little bunny rabbits."

Elena didn't take the bait of Damon's supposed anger and jealousy. She knew Damon and she knew she was hurting him and he was defending himself by acting like an idiot. She sighed and walked past him to the couch and sat down. "Well, I'll just have to wait for him then."

Damon huffed but moved to sit beside her and cautiously put his arm around her. It felt very natural for her to just lean against him and rest her head on his shoulder. She sighed deeply, taking in a breath of Damon's skin, a hint of soap and delicious male. "I really didn't mean for us to kiss Damon." She said snuggling up to him a little more. And in a tiny whisper "But I'm glad we did."

He looked sideways at her, her face half in shadow, her eyes closed and her face resting gently on his shoulder. Her hair was tickling his chest with every breath she took and he could feel his whole body react to her closeness. She was driving him crazy with want and need and he was scared to move in case she would notice what an effect she was having on him.

Elena felt his body still beneath her and she worried over what she had just told him. She didn't want to push him away yet as she was still so unsure about her own feelings.

"Damon." She said, turning her head slightly, moving her hand to his chest and touching him where his heart should have been beating. "I want you to know that..."

She stopped talking and stared. His fangs were prominent in his mouth and tiny swolen veins had gathered around his eyes. Instead of crying out or screaming Elena reached out and touched the corner of one of his eyes.

"Your eyes are such a deep blue when you look like that." She said stroking his skin. He shivered beneath her touch.

"Oh Elena, you'll be the death of me." He said and she smiled at his pun.

His face started to return to normal and Elena couldn't seem to stop herself from touching him. Her fingers stroked his face and travelled down to his lips and one digit poked into his mouth.

"Your teeth are almost back to normal." She said huskily.

His warm mouth closed over her finger and sucked her in. She gasped and felt a clenching in her abdomen at the sensation of his warm wet mouth sucking at her finger, his tongue swirling over it. She moved her finger backwards and forwards in his mouth, her tongue poking out between her lips as she focused entirely on her digit. Damon was staring at her and she felt the vibrations and the sound of 'mmm' coming from his mouth.

She shifted more towards him and she felt her arousal in her panties as her breathing began to speed up. She knew that she should stop doing whatever it was they were starting to do right now but she didn't think she had the strength or inclination.

Damon opened his eyes and stared at her. She was staring right back, his vampire ears picking up little noises of appreciation coming out of her perty perfect mouth. He took hold of her hand and pulled her finger out of his mouth, kissing the tip gently.

* * *

**Oh the suspense - don't hate me too much :). I promise cupfuls of lemonade in the next chapter... !  
**

**And seriously guys - thank you for reviewing. It just urges me to carry on writing... so *hugs* to you all!  
**

**And as always, whether you loved or hated this chapter please review. Ciao x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised you lemons and here they finally are!**

**And a huge thank you to samandjackshipper, Peachie X and Alicia Jo who wrote about what lemons (and limes) are. Check out their reviews to find out...**

**Aaaand... I do not own The Vampire Diaries which really sucks ;)  
**

* * *

"There's more to me than my finger." Elena murmured seductively, thinking of all the naughty things she wanted to do with Damon. Elena started to undo the zip of her jacket. She felt exhilarated and free. She tried to picture Stefan in her head but all she could think of was his disapproval. Well obviously, she wanted to have sex with Damon, he was sitting in front of her practically naked. But she wanted more than that, she wanted to be herself, not some perfect statue on a pedestal. With Stefan she felt she had to pretend in order to win his approval but with Damon she was herself, always, and that made her feel fantastic.

Damon watched her slowly draw the zipper down her front and remove her jacket. He placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned in towards her. Elena set her open palms against his heavenly chest rubbing her thumbs back and forth over his nipples. He reacted almost instantly, lunging the last couple of centimetres to kiss her roughly, sucking and pulling at her lips as he deftly tugged her t-shirt from her trousers. She started getting as frantic as he was and pushed herself against him. He quickly lay on his back and she moved to straddle him, pushing herself forward towards his towel covered crotch. He moaned as she rubbed against his now very prominent bulge and she quickly pushed her tongue into his mouth and started lapping at his tongue.

She kissed him passionately for a while but he wanted to remove her shirt so with a final suck on his lower lip she pushed away from him so he could finally remove her shirt. She tried to kiss him again but he put a finger to her lips and started to slowly sit up. She pouted and moved slightly backwards, pulling the towel down with the friction of her legs. She looked down at him and saw his very erect penis. Seemingly of its own accord her hand reached out towards him but Damon stopped her and put her hand to his lips instead. He then moved towards her putting his large hands around her bum and lifting her towards him. She spread her still clothed legs and wrapped them around him, just above his erection. She was now flush against a very naked Damon, his length felt prominently against her crotch. Damon used her weight to push himself off the couch and with large strides, carried her to the stairs. She clutched tightly to him never wanting to let go. As he walked up the stairs he nibbled gently on her ear and she bucked hard against him.

"Glad I'm a vampire." He said, his breath tickling her ear. "We would have fallen down the stairs and probably broken a few bones." Elena smiled and rubbed her face against his shoulder and nipped him on the collarbone as they reached his bedroom. His head lolled back and he stopped walking. She used the opportunity to suck and lick her way up from his neck to his ear. He shivered and strode purposefully towards the bed. She realised then that Damon reacted to her just as much as she reacted to him. She might feel like practically a virgin when it came to Damon who embodied sex in every way but she had a little power over him and she hoped that she would have the courage to use it.

"You can let go of me Elena." He said and just as she loosened her grip on him he swung her around and threw her quite roughly on the bed. She gasped as she bounced up and down. Damon grinned at her.

"Prat." Elena said starting to laugh.

She looked towards him, and watched a very naked and aroused Damon kneel down in front of her. She flipped to her side, resting her head on her hand and reached out and finally grabbed him. He gasped as her warm hand closed around his rather cool cock. Damon pushed himself towards her and then pulled back. The friction was incredible and Damon's eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned in ecstasy. Elena's tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated on moving her hand up and down his cock, squeezing him slightly. She saw the effect she was having on him and she wanted nothing more than to make him come.

"Oh Elena, that's incredible." He said, opening his eyes suddenly and looking straight at her. "But that's enough for now, beautiful woman. Now it's my turn." He grinned and grabbed her hand and pulled it from his throbbing cock. He knew that if she continued any longer he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore and he wanted to give her pleasure first.

Elena looked at him and frowned. "But I want to."

"Oh there's time enough Elena. And just knowing what I'm about to do to you gives me great pleasure..." He said, grinning as she blushed.

Damon crawled up the bed and lay beside her. She couldn't stop looking at him, the way his torso flexed and moved every time he breathed, the tiny spattering of pubic hair that started just a little below his muscled stomach and lightly brushed around the base of his penis and balls. He was perfection.

While she was looking Damon had been using the tips of his fingers to slightly brush up and down her heated skin from her neck to her stomach, moving around her rather adorable blue and pink striped bra. She had started to shiver again as his cool fingers sent sensations over her very hot skin. The sensations all seemed to lead down to between her legs. He bent his head towards her and started to kiss her gently, little touches on her lips and then her chin. He continued giving her little kisses and moving slowly down her neck. She couldn't move, she could hardly breathe as he trailed his tongue down her throat and started sucking at her pulse point. She felt her hips buck into him and wished she was as undressed as he was. Damon carried on kissing down. He came to the cleft between her breasts, kissing and licking her with the tip of his tongue. His arms moved around her back and he suddenly looked up at her, seeking permission to remove her bra. She gave the barest of nods and he unclipped her bra, pulling it away from her slowly. He grinned up at her and saw her blush a beautiful shade of pink which started across the bridge of her nose and continued down, down until her perfect breasts. Damon moved to her right breast, pulling her pert nipple into his mouth, licking and scratching it lightly with his teeth. Elena groaned and moved against him, wishing frantically for more friction between her legs.

"Stefan never took my bra off. Ever." She said, whimpering between breaths. Damon wondered if Stefan was even more prudish then he had originally thought. To have the barrier of clothes was antithetical to sex.

Damon pushed her onto her back. He continued to kiss and suck at first one breast and then the other. "Please don't mention my brother now. This is us tonight and only us." He pushed thoughts of Stefan from his brain and once again began to concentrate on pleasuring Elena.

Elena was holding Damon's hair tightly in her fists as he started to kiss a path down her tummy. He kissed around her belly button finally poking his tongue inside. She jerked and gasped, pulling his head towards her. He looked up at her and grinned. "Having fun up there?" He grinned. "It's more down there I'm having fun." She said gasping as he continued kissing downwards and reached the buttons of her jeans. He opened them swiftly with his fingers and in a very quick motion had pulled them off her legs.

Elena started to get a little nervous as he carried on kissing further south. Stefan had done something similar to her the third time they had been together and he had bitten her a little painfully right next to her sex and although the whole experience until that point had been pretty amazing, Stefan got all embarrassed and apologetic and had caused her to feel the same way. Stefan hadn't touched her for at least three or four days after that and he had never ventured in that region since. She wondered if Damon would hurt her. But Damon had already stopped kissing her when he noticed her lack of participation.

Damon smiled up at her and saw her worried expression. He knew that if he didn't get her to relax and open herself to him soon she would become more conscious and ashamed over her body. "I swear to you Elena." He said, rubbing his lips over her panties, smelling her scent. "I won't hurt you. And I'm going to show you just what you've been missing." He smirked up at her as he quickly ripped her knickers off and she watched him as he gently spread her legs, ever so slowly.

Elena stared down at Damon biting on her lower lip as he kissed her wetly along her inner thigh, blowing after each kiss making her shiver. She still felt nervous but what he was doing to her just felt so good. She kept watching him as he moved to the centre of her core and he very suddenly sucked her clit. She was taken by surprise and bucked against him as she screamed. She tried to grab hold of something as his tongue flicked against her clit two or three more times. The pleasure was almost like agony and she had never experienced anything like it. She was bucking wildly, hands grasping at air as Damon blew on her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves.

Damon grinned up at her and wished he could see her face properly from this angle. She was writhing on the bed whispering his name "Oh Damon, oh Damon..." in a mantra. Her legs wrapped around his head as she continued bucking and Damon steadied her by placing his hands gently but firmly on both sides of her stomach as he kissed along one side of her folds and then the other. Damon grinned at seeing how wet she was and he lapped it up and pushed his tongue inside her, swirling it in and out. She was bloody delicious. He could tell she was close now, her whole body jerking and shaking and muscles clenching. He removed his tongue from her opening and replaced it quickly with two fingers. She arched into him as she came, screaming his name. Her muscles contracted around him four or five times and he slowly moved his fingers in and out in rhythm to her body. Slowly she came down from her high and she stopped moving, her body languorously lying there, her breath hitching a few times before calming down.

Damon watched her as she watched him suck her juices off his fingers and breathed in another shaky breath. Damon slowly and tenderly kissed his way up her body and her hands moved over him, first stroking his hair and then moving her hands over his shoulders and sweeping over his chest. He moved to lie at her side and fondled her breasts, gently massaging one and then the other. She carried on touching him, looking at him in awe as she made little patterns on his stomach. Her hand then moved to his face and she stroked his cheek as he smiled into her eyes and she leaned forwards and kissed him on the nose.

"I am in so much shit right now." Elena said grinning slightly, continuing to touch and stroke Damon.

"Hm-mm." Replied Damon as he pulled Elena tightly into his arms, chest to chest.

"And you don't really care do you?" Elena said, smiling at him.

"Not a bit. _You_ wanted this." He said. He lay on his back taking Elena with him who now lay contentedly on his chest.

She giggled. "You could say that." She nuzzled his neck.

"Oh yes. And now I've got you I am never going to let you go."

Elena breathed in sharply and slowly released the pent-up breath inside her. She realised that it was true. She did love Damon. And she was no Katherine and couldn't keep both brothers. He was watching her reaction and the love in his eyes seemed to wash over her and she started to kiss him, light feathery kisses on his lips at first which grew deeper as he started kissing her back. She pushed her tongue against his partially open lips and he sucked her in, twirling his tongue around hers.

They carried on kissing for a little while longer and Elena shifted to deepen the kiss even more and very suddenly she was feeling his erection between her legs. She broke the kiss and pushed against him.

"My turn now..." Elena said.

"Ready for some more?" He grinned.

She nodded but then a gut-wrenching yawn escaped her and she quickly lay her hand across her mouth trying to hide it.

"Sorry." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey, it's been a long day." He grinned. "And it's probably sleep time for the human."

"_And_ the vampire..." She said, tweaking one of his nipples playfully.

He gasped and groaned. "Any more of that Elena and you won't get much sleep tonight."

"Mmm, I don't mind. I owe you an orgasm anyway."

Damon quickly kissed her on her lips. "Later sweetheart. Time for your beauty sleep."

Elena smiled at him but just as suddenly she jerked away from Damon. "I can't lie here here with you." She looked horrified. "Stefan. Stefan will come back and I haven't told him anything. I mean I've got to sort this out."

"Are you serious Elena? After everything that's just happened?" Damon said angrily.

"Damon. I owe it to Stefan to sort this out properly. I can't just have him walking in on us."

"Why not?" He grimaced. "It would show him exactly how things stand. _Very_ quickly."

Elena sat up and hugged Damon to her. "I'm sorry Damon. But when I talk to Stefan it needs to be without you. I need to deal with this alone."

Damon looked into her eyes and realised he didn't want her leaving his bed.

"Listen to me. I can hear Stefan coming from within a two mile radius. Vampires don't really do sleeping all that well so I'll listen out for him. You stay with me tonight and as soon as I hear him I'll use my vampire speed to deposit you on the couch downstairs where you can talk to him all night. And I promise I won't listen in. Or at least I'll pretend not to." He said rolling his eyes and grinning cockily.

"You're impossible." She said pushing against his chest.

"My middle name." He responded.

"I can trust you Damon?"

He nodded his head. "Please don't ask that again Elena. I swear I will never hurt you. Please trust me. Always."

Elena cuddled up to him and he picked up the cover from the floor and covered them. She yawned again and snuggled up. Damon stroked her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She kissed his chest and her breathing slowed until she had fallen asleep. Damon watched her for a few minutes until sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

**I did it. Wrote my first lemon! Oh the joy, the shame, the sheer wickedness of it lol! Now please be honest – press the little review button below and let me know what you think!**

**And yes, it won't stop there. Elena and Damon still have the whole night ahead of them... or do they? All shall be revealed...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews guys - they just keep me writing ;)**

**and unfortunately I do not own Vampire Diaries and never will :'(**

* * *

It was dark when Elena awoke. She lay still trying to gauge exactly where she was. For a few seconds the room was unfamiliar to her until the memories of the past few waking hours resurfaced in her brain. She smiled as she realised it was Damon's arm around her back, Damon's hand resting on her breast. She lay there for a few moments breathing in and out, feeling the sensation of his cool hand on her warm skin, watching his hand rise and fall. Her eyes had adjusted to the little light in the room. The curtain was slightly open letting in a stream of light which hit the back of a chair piled with clothes and a cupboard in the corner. The rest of the room had a ghostly glow to it. Elena could see a clock in the far corner and it was just after three in the morning. She wished she could see Damon's face but she was facing away from him so she shifted slightly trying not to wake him. He murmured a little and moved his arm and she quickly moved away from him and turned around so she could look at him.

Damon lay on his side, the covers covering his lower half. He was breathing soundly and deeply. She remembered him saying that vampires didn't sleep properly and he would hear Stefan from miles away. As she Watched him sleep she really started to wonder if he had exaggerated a little. She could imagine a loud thunderclap booming right outside the window and him sleeping blissfully through it. She smiled. She realised it didn't matter because in front of her was the man she loved. Her feelings for Stefan had somehow diminished, mostly because Damon was so much larger than life and more real to her than Stefan had ever been. Stefan hadn't seen the real Elena, he had some distorted vision of what she was meant to be while Damon loved the real her. What she had felt for Stefan was a form of puppy love or first crush but now her heart swelled looking at the man beside her. She felt fickle and slightly foolish that her emotions could change so quickly but as she looked at Damon she knew that what she was feeling for him felt more real and sincere than she had ever felt for Stefan.

Elena leaned over him, brushing her hair over one shoulder so it wouldn't tickle him as he slept. She continued to watch him sleep, looking so peaceful. Somehow watching him wasn't enough, she wanted to touch him more than anything else in the world. She reached out to him and her finger brushed the side of his lips. He smiled in his sleep and whispered her name. Heat rushed through her at the sound of her name on his lips. She didn't want to just touch him, she wanted to have him. Wanted to run her hands over his body, wanted to feel him finally inside her. She looked down towards where the blanket covered him. It rested over him starting at just below his muscled belly. She wanted to look. She wanted to see all of him including the parts she was hardly familiar with. She snickered to herself. All she wanted to do was have a look, Damon surely wouldn't wake up.

She sat up properly, kneeling just in front of Damon. He hadn't moved in all this time, his breath still steady. She slowly moved her hand towards the blanket and was careful to only touch it where there was no skin. She very slowly lifted the blanket up away from his body and pushed it down. He lay there on his side, exposed to her. She had never seen a penis that wasn't erect before and it looked very different to the large thick organ she had seen last night. It looked soft and it rested against his balls, moving slowly up and down as he breathed. She was fascinated and wondered if this was a normal and healthy thing to be. All she wanted was to touch him and she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about how different he would feel like this.

Damon had been awake for some time now, he was very good at dead lions. He had shifted his head very slowly to where her heart was beating and looked out carefully behind almost closed eyes, his lashes hiding the fact that he was wide awake. He watched her as she looked at him and he had never found it as hard as he did at that moment not to get aroused. She was crouched down in front of him, baring her beautiful body within his touch. The moonlight streaked into the room laying some of her body in shadow while one breast and the side of her head gave off a little aura of stolen light. She was so beautiful she looked otherworldly, as if she had glamoured him into believing she was creation itself. He wanted her so much at that moment and it was then that her hand touched him.

Elena had to touch him, he was just so inviting lying there. Her hand reached out and cupped him, her thumb stroking down his organ. He responded to her immediately, his penis jumping in her hand. She got a shock as she didn't know that could happen and she just had to stroke him again. She watched him, fascinated, his balls starting to shrink slightly and his dick growing bigger in her hand.

"Having fun?"

Elena gasped and shoved herself away from his body as she heard his voice.

"Damon!" Elena was blushing crimson and didn't know where to look. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why? I mean..."

Damon sat up and shifted over to where she was kneeling. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her in his lap, her ass rubbing his crotch. He hushed her by putting his finger to her lips, his eyes staring intently into hers causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

"Elena, you weren't doing anything wrong. And I was quite enjoying the attention you were giving me."

He took her hand, reached between them and placed it on himself. "As you can see." He grinned at her and she couldn't help but grin back.

She continued stroking him gently, brushing her fingers backwards and forwards. His head lolled into her neck.

"Oh Elena. That's fucking brilliant." He sighed into her throat. "But a little more friction would be even better." He said and sucked at her pulse point.

Elena felt her body react to him as she could see the pleasure she was causing him. She realised she was in the wrong position to continue what she was doing so she gave him a final squeeze and then removed her hands from him. He groaned loudly, giving her a rather dirty look.

"I'm not stopping, you idiot. I'm just going to get us both more comfortable." She grinned at him, the side of her mouth pulled into a smirk. Damon looked at Elena and liked what he saw, she looked utterly wicked.

She shifted in front of him and pushed him down onto the bed.

"Hmm so Elena takes control." Damon murmured.

Elena looked up into Damon's face and giggled. It was a rather mischievous little laugh and Damon found the whole combination of gorgeous naked hot girl looking naive and innocent smiling up at him while suddenly grasping his cock the biggest turn on.

Elena was rocking on her knees in front of him. He was lying right in front of her, flat on his back, his gorgeous cock perpendicular to his body. She carried on pushing and pulling at his cock but realised that although he was reacting to her, appreciative little sounds coming from his mouth, she wanted more. She knew how to do it too, at least in theory. His eyes were partially closed and he was watching her attend to him through stunning thick black eyelashes.

She bent towards him, moving her hand up and down his shaft, going slightly faster.

Damon watched her and loved how her breasts jiggled as she moved. She was bending over, her hand moving over and around him, still slowly. It was then that she moved forward, her mouth taking the end of him in her mouth.

"Fuck Elena." He said, arching into her quickly. She kept still as he bucked into her so that almost his entire length was in her mouth. He was really big and she had never done this before but it felt very natural to just move her head backwards and forwards over his erection. She shifted her head slightly so she could look up at him and realised she could take more of him in her mouth from that angle. She moved her mouth slowly up and down him a few times until he whimpered.

"Faster Elena, just please go faster." She obliged by moving more quickly and she pushed her teeth into him as she moved, scraping along him, feeling the friction. He was moving with her and she could no longer see his face as his head had rolled back onto the bed. She tasted something on her tongue and realised that he was leaking. It was different to anything she had ever tasted before, having a slightly salty bite to it. She loved it. Damon was giving her something that was especially from him, it felt like a gift. She took as much of him as she could in her mouth and she swallowed.

Damon felt the back of her throat contract as she swallowed and he bucked into her grabbing fistfuls of her hair to hold on. She saw the reaction she had caused by swallowing and she did it again.

"Hell Elena." He said, bucking against her again and again. Damon was trying to look at her as she moved backwards and forwards against him, watching her as her eyes rolled back into her head as she swallowed. She looked up at him and grinned around his cock which almost sent him over the edge. He sat up suddenly and pushed her away from him.

"What?" She said, rather surprised.

Damon grabbed hold of her hips pulling her towards him as he again quickly lay on his back. He held her poised above him and she realised what he intended to do. She wiggled herself in his hands and tried to push herself down.

"Want me much?" He said, grinning up at her, raising an eyebrow.

She leaned forward in his arms, her hands splayed on his chest, staring into his eyes. She dug her nails into his skin and scratched down.

"That much huh!" Damon said as he thrust her down on him, hard. She squealed from the sudden pressure of him inside her, filling her completely. She felt an initial pain, almost like the first time she had slept with Stefan but it was gone before her mind registered it. Having him inside her felt utterly fantastic, she waited a second or two to allow her body to adjust to his size and then she started wiggling her hips.

Damon had never seen anything so gorgeous. She looked almost feral, her lithe sexy body sitting on top of him, her hands in her hair as she moaned and arched into him and moved around him. He kept his hands on her thighs and lifted her up and down, her head rolling as she gasped again and again. She was so tight and lush against him, so freaking sexy.

She rolled her hips towards him and leaned down and touched her lips to his. He growled as he started kissing her, her lower lip between his teeth as he sucked her taste into his mouth. She kept moving above him in sync with his thrusts.

Damon held onto her hips as he sat himself up and folded his legs underneath her. He moved his head towards her breasts and sucked and tasted and licked his way between and over them. He could feel her moving and breathing and moaning and she was speeding up as her orgasm got closer and closer.

Elena looked down and watched that gorgeous wavy hair on his head move as he continued his ministrations to her breasts. He looked up at her and then her neck, his vampire teeth bared and his beautiful blue eyes darkening as the veins stood out on his skin. They continued rocking against each other and Elena swept her hair from one side of her head and bared her neck to him, inches from his teeth.

"Drink from me Damon." She gasped, close, oh so close to coming.

Damon didn't need telling twice. He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered his lips against her pulse point. She moaned as he rocked into her harder and faster, shoving himself to the hilt inside her. He touched his fangs to her neck and gently broke the surface.

Elena screamed from the pleasure and pain and bucked against him, her muscles contracting around him as she came. He lost control for a few seconds and gulped her life-blood down greedily while he rocked into her two more times before he came. He sucked and spasmed inside her while she rocked against him a few more times before she was still. He removed his fangs from her and licked her neck to stop the blood flow. Her head drooped to his shoulder and he held onto her, her body wrapped around his as they cuddled.

Elena felt absolutely exhausted, her body languid and extra-sensitive. She had just slept with Damon and he was still inside her, gently holding her in his arms and stroking her back.

"Are you comfortable, princess?" He said into her neck.

"Hmm-mm. Oh yeah. And that was... Damon, you are amazing." She breathed, breathing in the scent of their sex on his skin and his delicious Damon smell.

"I am, aren't I?" He replied.

She shifted around him and he slowly pulled himself out of her. She huffed, she felt almost bereft without him inside her. He lay her down gently beside him and gathered her into his arms.

"Wow, I actually feel a little dizzy." She said, quietly.

"Blood loss. But a simple remedy never hurts..." He put his wrist to his mouth and bit. She watched as the blood began to flow from the wound.

Elena looked at him, unsure as to whether she actually wanted to take his blood. He was giving her that look again, his face open and honest, his eyes betraying his emotion for her. The look quickly left his face and changed into something more mischievous.

"Try it. You might just like it." He snickered.

She groaned but he captured her lips with a kiss and started rubbing his hands on her breasts. She gasped at the sudden contact and started kissing him back. He was an unbelievable kisser, his tongue moving over the cleft of her mouth and swirling around her teeth and tongue. She lost herself to the kiss and then his lips had moved and she was tasting his blood on her tongue. She opened her closed eyes wide and Damon had his wrist to her mouth and was kissing and licking her where her neck joined her shoulder. She whimpered at the feel of his hands and lips on her and sucked in some blood. It tasted coppery and tangy, as she expected blood to taste but the combination of Damon touching her and his trust in her made her start lapping it up. She actually started to enjoy it after a few seconds and grabbed his wrist to keep him to her as she drank deeply from his wound. With each sip she started to rock her body as she felt Damon's other hand traveling lower and lower.

She finally stopped drinking with a mewl as she felt Damon's hand brush through her pubic hair.

She leaned over him and bit his neck hard.

"I want you again." She said. And then her phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He said, continuing to kiss and touch her.

"It's Stefan." She whispered. "It always plays that ringtone when he phones."

He looked up at her and saw how nervous she was.

"Are you going to answer it?" He asked.

She looked at him and slowly nodded as the phone continued to ring.

Elena picked it up and pressed the button.

"Elena where are you?" Stefan practically shouted down the line.

"Stefan. What's the matter?" She said back, feeling guilty but knowing that Stefan couldn't know what she was up to.

"It's Jeremy. You've got to come home. Actually don't. Go straight to the hospital."

* * *

**Finished. Now I'm off downstairs to make myself a snack. Hope you enjoyed it... and if you did (or didn't) press the little review button south of this statement and leave a comment ;) I really do love them! Ciao x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge apologies all. It's been a while since the last chapter... I was hoping to be as regular as possible with two chapters coming out every week buuuut school holidays happened which means one very exhausted mum... so although I want to have good intentions, it doesn't always go according to plan. So enjoy this chapter and please be patient with me :P**

**And I still don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

"It's Jeremy. You've got to come home. Actually don't. Go straight to the hospital."

Elena gasped and looked at Damon who frowned back at her. it was sometimes rather useful having someone able to overhear conversations so as not to waste precious seconds explaining things later.

"Stefan. What is it? What's wrong with Jeremy?" Elena cried into the phone.

"Jeremy took some sort of overdose and they're getting ready to take him to hospital. I just came to your house and you weren't here. Where are you Elena?"

Elena was already moving around the room grabbing her underwear and deflected his question.

"I'm coming now Stefan." She shouted down the phone and disconnected the call.

"I've got to go Damon. Jeremy's in trouble." She said quickly putting on her underwear.

"Yeah, got the idea Elena." Elena looked at Damon to see he was already fully dressed and was on his way out of the room.

Elena managed to get herself dressed in record speed and rushed downstairs after Damon.

"Damon. Wait." She yelled after him. He very suddenly appeared in front of her and she bumped right into him. She humphed. "You can't come with me. It will look really suspicious if I suddenly turn up at the hospital with you. I have to go alone."

Damon looked at her steadily and saw her unwavering expression. She wasn't going to change her mind. He pulled her towards him and hugged her tight before holding her at arms length and staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I understand Elena. But promise me you'll call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Yeah. Thanks Damon." She suddenly felt a little conscious in front of him, probably the aftereffects of sex and the fact that he was so good to her.

"I'll see you soon." She said quickly, kissing him on the cheek and running past him to the door. She went through and got into her Mini, doing up her seat-belt and driving as quickly as she could to the hospital.

Damon watched her go and got his car out of the garage. There was no way he was going to let Elena deal with Stefan alone. His brother could be unstable at the best of times - especially when he realised what Elena had been up to! He waited a couple of minutes for Elena to get a head start, considering that once he started driving he would soon overtake her if leaving too soon.

Elena finally reached the hospital and rushed inside finding a nurse. She asked after her brother and found out that he hadn't arrived yet. What the hell had happened? What had he done? He was no longer into drugs since Damon had removed certain memories. But now he knew everything about vampires and exactly what had happened to Vickie. But why would he overdose? Surely she would have seen the signs. What signs? She hadn't had a decent reasonable conversation with him for absolutely ages. She shook her head. Something was wrong – he wasn't that stupid. She knew he hated her right now, and for good reason. What happened if he never recovered? She could never make things right between them. She loved him and hoped he would be okay but she didn't know anything. If he died she would never forgive herself.

Stefan came to the hospital ahead of Jeremy who was in the ambulance with Jenna and Uncle John. He walked through the hospital doors and heard Elena talking to the medical staff. He ran over to her and put his arms around her. She jerked and turned around slowly in his arms but he had already smelt it on her. Damon's scent.

The ambulance reached the hospital and with super-human speed the medical staff rushed out of the van and opened the back, pulling Jeremy, strapped into the stretcher inside the building. They rushed through the long hall past Stefan and Elena.

Stefan's arms felt like they had turned to stone but he continued holding Elena, not having the mental or physical strength to pull away. He could smell it on her, strong and pungent to a vampire's nostrils - sex, the smell of sex. And the smell of Damon.

Elena realised something was very wrong with Stefan and she looked up at his face and saw so many different fleeting emotions that she gasped. He looked at her with betrayal and hurt in his eyes and finally a flicker of hatred. She very slowly managed to disentangle herself from him and pulled away. She stepped away from him, a little fearful as he carried on staring at her.

Somehow he knows about us, she thought. She didn't yet understand how.

"Thanks for coming Stefan." She said nervously. "You seem to be upset about something. But right now I've got to go to Jeremy." She said backing away, feeling a little frightened. "Please understand. I'll talk to you soon." And with that, she dashed away from him, feeling extremely relieved and terribly guilty. She was not looking forward to their next meeting. She followed the stretcher through two doors until finally a doctor stopped her and told her she would have to wait with Jenna while they found out what was wrong with Jeremy.

Jenna looked at Elena and the emotions that passed between them didn't need words. They grabbed at each other and held on for dear life, supporting each other in their worry and pain.

Stefan was still standing in the same spot that Elena had left him in. His body had stopped acting human and he had stopped breathing, standing still as a statue. Elena had been with Damon while he had been out hunting. He didn't yet know in what capacity they had been together. They had had sex, obviously. But had Elena wanted it or even initiated it, or had Damon forced or compelled her somehow? It was then that he could feel his brother's presence right behind him.

"Damon."

"Hello there brother." Damon said cockily behind him. "So how is Jeremy? And Elena for that matter?"

Stefan turned around slowly. "How about you tell me about Elena?" He replied. "I think you know more about her right now than I do."

"How should I know?" Damon shrugged, looking smug.

Stefan placed his fingers on his temple and started rubbing. If he wasn't a vampire he would have had a terrible headache by now. "I don't know Damon. How about the fact that she smells of you and sex."

"She does? Oh yes, well she didn't have the chance to shower. What with you phoning us with such an urgent and obviously important message." Damon said sardonically. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes and with a cruel smile whispered. "Really bad timing too."

Stefan's expression had frozen into one of pain and disbelief. He lunged for Damon and shoved him up against the wall.

"Hey this is a hospital, not a wrestling hall." Screamed a medic in the background.

Stefan shoved into Damon again, his face about two inches away. "How did you manage it Damon?" He seethed. "Did you force her?"

"Now Stefan. I may be the evil and demented brother but I do _actually_ care for Elena, as you know. And she pretty much forced me the second time."

Stefan was horrified and backed away from Damon.

"Oops. Have I said too much? Totally a mistake, I assure you." Damon said, raising his eyebrows.

"I am going to kill you." Stefan whispered backing away from Damon and then turning around and walking out the hospital doors. Damon looked after him. That had gone almost as perfectly to plan as he had hoped. He knew Stefan would smell their scent on Elena and he had wanted this to be out in the open so he could finally claim Elena for his own. He had maybe been a touch more nasty than he had intended but Stefan had messed with her far too long, driving Damon crazy with his smarmy pride at owning her as he would a precious artifact. Damon understood that Elena was so much more than a fragile doll and she needed to finally live and feel alive. He believed that together they could achieve happiness. He just hoped she was strong enough to feel the same way.

Stefan walked slowly out of the hospital feeling as if a part of him had been ripped out of his body. Elena was his world and he had hated watching as Elena slowly began to care for Damon, but he had honestly believed she would be above hurting him. That she was nothing like Katherine. He had honestly thought that Elena and Damon were friends and although he hadn't been happy with the situation he thought that it would cause Damon to show more humanity. Now he realised Damon had been doing the usual, torturing him and taking away the one thing that he cared about. Well he was through with this, he was through with Damon and he was through with this life/death as a vampire. He was going to end it soon but he had plans. And the plans involved human blood.

An hour passed. Then another. And another. Elena and Jenna carried on holding hands while Uncle John looked on, sitting, standing or pacing the room. He was part of the family but so separate. Finally the doors opened and they apprehensively watched as the doctor walked slowly towards them. Jenna put out her hand towards Elena and Elena held on tightly, waiting for the bad news.

"I am pleased to say that Jeremy seems to be over the worst." The doctor said. "Naturally we will be keeping him in under observation for a few days and we're just thankful that you were able to show us the empty containers containing the anti-depressants he took. It was because of your cooperation we were able to sort out what was wrong with him so quickly."

"What _is_ wrong with him?" Elena blurted out anxiously.

"He took an overdose of medication in the intent of self-harm which could mean suicide or a cry for help. We'll have to wait until he is awake before we can question him. At the moment he is resting, but you can go in and see him if you wish."

Jenna grasped the woman's hand and shook it. "Thank you for what you've done." She said.

They walked past her to the room indicated and quietly opened the door.

Jeremy lay there on the bed surrounded by machinery. Two tubes were attached to his right arm and they ended in a machine next to him, clear liquid flowing through. He looked gaunt and very pale. Jenna rushed over to him and touched his hand and Elena stood next to the door feeling a mixture of worry and terrible guilt. Jeremy lay there, chest slowly moving up and down and she just wished she knew how to reach him, how to get him to understand her.

Uncle John left the room after a few minutes as he had to meet Sheriff Forbes. Elena and Jenna stayed until a nurse came into the room and told them they could back again tomorrow.

Jenna and Elena left the room and walked down the corridor. At the reception area Damon was sitting in one of the chairs. Jenna looked at Damon and then Elena. "Where's Stefan?" She said, sounding a little annoyed.

Elena walked over to Damon who had stood up. He put his arms around her and Jenna raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Does Stefan know about this?" She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Elena said rather defiantly. Elena just felt tired and not ready for another confrontation.

"Are you going home with me or Damon, Elena?" Jenna countered.

"Oh with me obviously." Replied Damon.

"With him obviously," Elena repeated, rolling her eyes at Damon's choice of words whilst smiling at Jenna. "And I might not come home tonight. I have to speak to Stefan and it will be more practical just to stay over."

Jenna didn't feel happy about this but she knew it was too late to start laying down the rules now. Also she was tired and in no mood for a fight.

"Call me if you need anything. Anything at all." Jenna said as she walked away.

"Sure Aunt Jenna. Thanks."

Elena turned to look at Damon, moving comfortably in his arms.

"Damon?" She said sounding slightly worried. "Where _is_ Stefan?"

* * *

**Please press the button below and feedback me... it makes me HAPPY ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Still don't own Vamp Diaries.

THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR ALL YOUR FEEDBACK – LOVE YOU GUYS.

Okay, I apologise in advance for this chapter if you're bored of Stefan. I actually wrote the one after this first which is full of Damon and Elena lovin', but I realised that I needed to sort of make a proper story in-between all the lemons so this chapter is all Stefan and more Stefan, and even more Stefan thinking things through (yawn!) but gotta try and keep in character. So to keep the love going will be posting this chapter and the Dalena chapter very soon after (just gotta edit it first...)

Aaaand in order to make this story work please ignore the following from the season finale:

Tyler is not a werewolf and didn't collapse behind the wheel in the car and crash. Thus Caroline is not in hospital in the process of dying. And Matt and Tyler are fine!

Also there will be no Katherine appearances...

* * *

Stefan walked slowly from the hospital, looking outwardly calm. Inwardly he was seething. Damon had made his life a misery since they had died and been reborn as vampires so long ago. He had fifteen years of reprieve from Damon before coming to Mystic Falls and finding Elena. He had managed to make Elena his own but Damon had again intervened and ruined everything. Stefan screamed inwardly as he remembered how it had been with Katherine. Stefan had been there first with both Katherine and Elena and Damon had managed to steal them both, at least part of them. It was time to finally be free of Damon. And for once Stefan was actually going to go through with it. He knew that Elena would come back to him once Damon was out of the way. He still couldn't believe Elena had slept with Damon, especially after everything Stefan had done for her. Damon was such a manipulative bastard that it was still possible that Damon had forced her into having sex with him. If Stefan found out otherwise he might not be so forgiving towards her.

Damon was strong because of the human blood in his system which caused Stefan to be considered weak as a vampire. He had only managed to get himself under control again from drinking it after tasting Elena's blood. But he reasoned that he would drink human blood only once more and after killing Damon he would never touch the stuff again. He started salivating just thinking about feeding. He needed to be as strong as possible and that meant blood-bank blood was out of the question. He needed blood at 98.6 degrees, tapped from a human. He would then hopefully be stronger than Damon who hadn't drunk straight from a human for quite a while... or at least he hoped so, every time he had seen Damon drinking human blood, it had been pre-packaged.

His mind kept ticking as he thought about how he would go about killing Damon. Image after grisly image flashed through his mind including tiny flashes of Damon and Elena in bed together. He screamed in anguish as he thought of her in Damon's arms. Maybe he'd just kill them both. He took a deep breath and shuddered as he slowly let it out. Or maybe not. He had to calm down and think rationally otherwise he wouldn't be able to complete his task.

He was now walking down the high street of Mystic Falls and had to get on with part one of his plan. He finally felt a little guilty. He had promised never to hurt another human ever again. But he had to drink human blood and he realised that a world without Damon was a safer and happier world in the long run. He carried on walking. It was just after ten o'clock Sunday morning and for everyone else it was a regular week-end. People were up and walking their dogs or having a family breakfast. He realised the best place to go to feed would be the Mystic Grill which would be open for breakfast.

He reached the Mystic Grill and hung around outside the back waiting for that perfect someone to make him invincible. He didn't have to wait long. Caroline Forbes was walking down the alley towards him speaking into her mobile.

"No. I honestly never realised." She was practically shouting into the phone. "I mean it's a whole year of dressing up and awards and talks and stuff. Yeah. I'm on my way to see Matt now, he's doing the morning and evening shift and I want to surprise him. Yeah, speak to you later."

Stefan edged closer to her. This would be easy. She trusted him. He was after all Elena's boyfriend. He started walking casually towards her just as she ended the call.

"Oh hey Stefan." She said noticing him. "Is Elena with you? I need to tell her about what's happening next week for Miss Mystic Falls and all the other girls." She stopped talking as she noticed that he was staring at her oddly.

"Hey Stefan." She said. "You look kinda sleepy. Is Elena with you?" She asked again.

He walked closer to her and stared into her eyes. She was easy pray really. Once compelled, easier to do so again... She looked at him and his eyes glimmered a little and he carried on staring at her as his eyes compelled her.

"I am going to bite you and drink your blood but you will not cry out and you will not react to the pain." He stopped talking for a second, feeling nauseated with himself. But she was watching him, waiting for him to continue. "When I have finished drinking your blood you will feel a little weak and will turn around from the Grill and go back home to lie down for the next couple of hours."

"Okay, no problem." Caroline said, smiling up at him, trusting him. He felt terrible and cruel as he remembered what Damon had done to her when they first came to Mystic Falls but he had to continue. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her tightly towards him. She stood before him exposed and ready and he tilted her neck just so. His teeth elongated and she shivered slightly. The blood-lust grew as he felt her yield to him and he shoved his fangs deep inside her neck and sucked greedily. He sucked and sucked and felt her life blood flow through his veins. If he hadn't been interrupted at that moment he would have killed her, but all he could sense was the new blood, standing by the door.

He stopped feeding, turned and rushed at the person and sunk his teeth deep into his neck. It was Matt, obviously. Well, Caroline had wanted to surprise him. Matt was struggling weakly as Stefan drank from him. But just as quickly as the blood-lust had started, it stopped. Stefan shoved Matt away and he fell to the ground in a heap. He had tried to control himself and failed. He looked at both Matt and Caroline and felt remorse so terrible that he fell to his knees. He couldn't take the pain. Then he remembered he didn't need to. It was as if he had turned a switch in his head because the next instant he felt no remorse. Nothing. Not even pain at Elena's betrayal. But he could still feel the deep loathing towards his brother.

He knelt down beside Caroline and checked her pulse and then he did the same to Matt. Both their hearts beat faintly. He knew they would die if he didn't give them some of his blood and since it wouldn't effect his strength if they had a few drops each, he slit his wrist. He opened Caroline's mouth and squeezed his skin so a few drops fell in. He did the same with Matt who tried to bat his hand away. He needed to compel Matt but Matt was still too weak to be awake properly to be compelled.

Stefan lifted both Caroline and Matt on his shoulders and raced quickly to his house. He passed only two people on the street but he was travelling so fast he knew they wouldn't be able to tell what had passed them. He took Matt and Caroline to the basement that was still partially filled with Vervaine. He rushed to the kitchen and fetched a few items of food – some chocolate and soda and bread. He threw it into the room with them and locked the door. He would compel them again later.

He still had one further job to do...

He quickly left the mansion and ran to Elena's home. He looked around and saw Elena's window open as always and climbed through. He remembered how he used to feel when climbing through the window into her room but all he could dredge up was a kind of sick twisted happiness at being able to switch off his emotions. Being a vampire did have its plus side.

He walked through Elena's bedroom, grabbed her teddy and ripped its head off. He felt a little satisfaction at seeing the headless lifeless form and propped the teddy and head on her pillow. He then hurried on to Jonathan Gilbert's room. He just hoped John still had all the vampire weapons. He looked through the room thoroughly and couldn't find a single vampire related object. It was then he heard the front door open downstairs and the tread of weary footsteps. He recognised the footsteps as those of a man – heavier and noisier. And there was only one man that could enter and leave this house at his choosing – Jonathan Gilbert. He smiled although it never reached his eyes. This could work out better than he thought.

He walked down the stairs quickly and apprehended John as he reached the kitchen.

"Stefan." John gasped. "Didn't expect you here. Elena's not with you so what are you doing here?"

Stefan grinned widely. "I came to see you John."

John raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Intriguing. So what can I do for you Stefan? If it's to do with cheering Elena up I'm probably the last person you should be coming to." He said grimacing slightly.

"It's nothing to do with Elena." Stefan lied. "It's Damon."

"Damon? Well now I'm curious. Damon and I are not exactly bosom buddies in case you hadn't noticed."

"Well then. You won't have a problem with what I'm about to ask you then." Stefan grinned.

"And that would be?"

"Killing Damon."

"Killing Damon?" John replied mockingly. "A very interesting proposition. But I somehow doubt you have it in you to kill him. I mean, I would love to. He's been dead and walking far too long. But you don't strike me as the killing type."

"I would agree with you except that your precious daughter Elena is part of the reason why Damon must die."

"Elena? How the hell do you know she's my daughter?"

"Well, we managed to work it out once Isabelle came back on the scene. But that aside, she seems to be under the clutches of Damon and I can't have that."

"Why Stefan," John murmured. "Can't you keep your little girlfriend under control? I don't want him anywhere near Elena."

"You and me both. And that's why I'm asking you to join me to have him killed."

Jonathan Gilbert looked at Stefan and realised that the vampire before him looked just like all the other vampires, there didn't seem to be any humanity left in him. He looked cruel and John wondered if the dark stain on his dark t-shirt was blood. He wondered if he would have to kill both brothers.

"On one condition Stefan." John said.

"And that would be..." Stefan replied, looking at John, grinning cruelly.

"Once Damon is dead you stay away from Elena too. She shouldn't be anywhere near a vampire let alone dating one."

Stefan laughed bitterly. "You don't get to make conditions like that. You're either with me or not." Stefan looked at John's rather stricken face and relented a little. "But Elena has let me down recently. So let's just say I go along with your idea for now, but to be reviewed at a later date."

Jonathan realised that he wouldn't get a better response out of Stefan when Stefan was acting so callous and so emotionless. And Stefan realised that Elena's Uncle John could pose problems later on and would probably have to be disposed of. But right now he needed him.

"Okay then Stefan. I assume you have an idea as to how to get rid of your brother."

"Oh yes Jonathan. And it involves the weapons you have used against vampires in the past."

"Then I suppose you'll have to come with me." John responded, turning around and walking towards the entrance of the house. Both Stefan and Jonathan exited the house and got into his car.

Stefan smiled as he thought that by this time tomorrow the world would have one less vampire in it.

* * *

Okay, I'm not too happy with this chapter and found it harder to write than all the others. Stefan's not an easy character - so full of angst and such a pain (okay really really sorry here if you love Stefan - but then this story's probably not for you!). But I had to try and make some story cohesion. So I hope it wasn't too boring for you. But please review and let me know - any comments +ve or -ve greatly appreciated. For example... was this too long winded? Does it actually make sense?

Ah well. Signing off now, and don't worry, no ridiculous long waits until the next chapter! Love y'all and feedback makes me very very :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Promised you a second chapter tonight and here it is.**

**And I now own Vampire Diaries and Damon - in my dreams!**

* * *

Elena turned to look at Damon, moving comfortably in his arms. They were at the hospital entrance and Aunt Jenna was walking through the exit. Elena would be going home with Damon.

"Damon?" She said sounding slightly worried. "Where is Stefan?"

Damon looked at her frowning.

"I honestly don't know Elena. But Stefan somehow knew about us and he wasn't very happy when he saw me."

"But I don't understand Damon. How did he know? There's no way he could have found out unless someone told him. You didn't did you?"

"No Elena. Unfortunately Stefan has a very good sense of smell and he smelt my scent on you when he hugged you." Damon continued to hug her and hated himself for being slightly dishonest with her and concealing the fact that he knew Stefan would notice.

Elena closed her eyes and leaned against him. She realised that there was nothing and no one to blame but herself for being so dishonest with Stefan in the first place.

"Damon. Please drive me to your house. I need to speak to Stefan and hopefully he'll be there. I have to apologise to him and tell him it's over and we can only ever be friends."

Damon smirked when she said that. Nothing would please him more than to take her home with him. And hopefully Stefan would not be there at first. He wanted to continue from where they left off before Stefan had phoned. Very inconsiderate of him too! Damon still had plenty of ideas of exactly what he wanted to do to Elena and he would need a couple of hours to get through them. At least the first few...

Elena relaxed into the seat of Damon's car and allowed her head to lean against the head-rest. She was exhausted, it was now about ten o'clock in the morning and she had only had about three hours sleep in the last twenty four. Damon started to drive away from the hospital and the day was cool but humid with the wind whipping in her hair, scattering it around her in waves. Elena kept her hand on Damon's thigh, she felt safe here beside Damon and happy knowing she had made the right choice. She just couldn't wait to tell Stefan and have the whole drama behind her. She tried to stop thinking and to just forget about what had happened to Jeremy, at least for a while. She felt so guilty and hoped he would get better soon so she could make things right with Jeremy too.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, allowing the wind to blow away her thoughts. Damon, that's all she wanted to think about. How happy he made her. How sweet he could be to her and how amazing he was in bed. She rubbed her hand up and down his thigh, a smile on her face. She had only had sex with him a few hours ago and she couldn't wait for a repeat performance. He was so right for her and it made her feel all hot and charged having him beside her.

They arrived back at the mansion in record speed and before she knew it Damon had opened her side of the door.

"I can tell Stefan isn't here." Damon grinned and added cheekily giving her a sexy grin. "But my bed awaits."

She stretched and looked up at him, suddenly very happy Stefan wasn't around. She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Maybe I'm not ready to go to sleep yet."

"Maybe I'm not ready for you to go to sleep yet either." He grinned back.

He was taken by surprise as she rushed to him and threw her arms around him. She grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him towards her so she could kiss him. It took him all of half a second to happily start kissing her back. There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was all fire and heat and want. He pulled her tighter towards him, bruising her lips with the force of him against her. She wanted this, she needed to be as close to him as she could. To forget everything else and just be with Damon. The kisses were quick and bruising, just passion and pain as he bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. He sucked at her lip and she bit down on him, kissing, kissing him while he continued to suck her blood. He pulled her bum up and her legs automatically twirled around him. She rubbed herself against his erection and moaned. She started humping him, shoving herself into him again and again, Damon shoving right back in time to her thrusts. Their teeth clashed and he shoved her against him again and again, his hands running up and down her spine, pushing her to him. She bit his lip hard, drawing blood and sucking him in as she continued banging against him.

Elena could feel herself speeding towards an orgasm and couldn't believe what was happening between them. Their electricity, the fact that he could do this to her. She pulled away from him, gasping and Damon kissed and bit a trail down the side of her neck.

Damon wanted to bite her and suck from her and from the keening sounds vibrating from her throat he hoped she wanted it too. He bit her neck rather hard and started sucking. She screamed loudly and arched into him, shoving herself against him.

"Fuck." She screamed. "Your fucking stupid clothes." Elena came hard against him, bucking against his clothed erection, wishing they were naked. He just made her crazy with want. She came down from her high and looked at him. His face registered a mixture of pleasure and shock. She grinned at him and leaned towards his neck and bit down hard. His skin was so tough she didn't even leave a mark.

"Want you." She panted. "Want your blood. Want you in me."

Damon looked at her, her face full of need and her eyes sultry dark and sexy. He still held her against him, her body wrapped around him, the scent of sex and sweat and heavenly Elena fucking with his mind.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear, licking the tip and nibbling. She bucked against him again. Just those two words were enough to start her moving towards her next orgasm.

"Now!" She yelled, raking her hands through his hair, scratching his scalp.

Now Damon really needed to shag her. She was wiggling her sex right against his erection and it felt so fantastic. He shoved her higher up his body and shifted one hand against her bum, holding her against him. He then used his other hand to open up his buttons and shove his trousers and boxers down to just above his knees.

He looked at her and she was looking right back, her eyes dark and her lips open and swollen, panting a little.

"So you want me." He said, trying for a little banter in the midst of their loving. She kissed him roughly.

"Fuck me Damon." She whispered into his mouth.

He didn't need telling twice. "Hold on tight." He grinned.

With his fingers, he ripped at the seam of her trousers between her legs and shoved the material to either side. Not a big hole, but big enough. He then ripped the bottom of her panties. Before she could draw in a breath he stuck two fingers inside her. She screamed silently, just opening her mouth wide, her head back and eyes shut. She was so wet.

He pulled his dripping fingers from out of her and held them in front of her.

"Open your eyes Elena." He said. "Taste yourself." She looked at him and grinned. She took one arm from around his neck and grabbed his hand. She stuck her tongue out and with the tip licked first one finger then the other. She then sucked his fingers into her mouth and sucked three more times before swallowing. They watched each other, eyes hungrily staring. She pulled his fingers out of his mouth and put her arm back around his neck.

He used those fingers to rip a jagged wound in his neck. She looked at the wound and then into his eyes as she slowly and lasciviously licked her lips. His dick felt hot and heavy from all this foreplay and he just wanted to be in her already. He pulled her slightly away from him and then shoved her over him in a quick movement, knowing how much she wanted him too. They started moving as one as her head bent to his neck and her lips formed over his wound and she sucked deeply. He gasped and she grinned against his neck, tickling his wound with the tip of her tongue before continuing to suck. He started moving inside her, loving the friction of the denim against him and her tight wet entrance, taking advantage of the fact that he had such a firm grip of her ass as he shoved her against him allowing him to get deeper inside her and deeper still. She stopped sucking his neck and nibbled her way towards his ear, biting him gently.

"Shit." Damon yelled, forming the word into two syllables as he came inside her. She quickly followed, spasming around him.

After a few short minutes it was all over for them both. Elena didn't think she had ever felt so exhausted and happy in her life. Damon felt totally at peace with everything and more in love with Elena than ever. She had collapsed against him as he held her, her body languid in his arms. He actually felt the emotion of tiredness which was very unvampiric - if there was such a word. He pulled his jeans up and slowly walked towards the house and was now glad he didn't have to fiddle with a key to open the lock as the door was always left open. He walked inside and climbed the stairs to their room. Their room... he wondered if he would ever say that in front of Elena and if she would consider it hers too. He lay her down on one side of the bed, her eyes hooded and dark, that just sexed look about her. She was looking up at him with a sweet relaxed smile on her face, her tangled hair ruffled around her on the pillow. He pulled the covers out from underneath her and tucked her in.

He started moving away from her but her hand caught his and she gently pulled him closer. He turned around and smiled down at her, seeing her love for him in her eyes, causing him to drop down on his knees and take her head in his hands. He leaned over her and kissed her gently, a tiny brush of his lips against hers. She moved her sweet tongue between his lips and slid it slowly in and out, touching his teeth lightly. He closed his eyes and wallowed in the kiss, it was pure Elena. He moaned against her as she continued the slow rhythm she had set. She was stroking his hair and ears, over and over. He wanted it to last forever. Then she smiled against him and leaned her head back onto the pillow.

"Now I feel dirty." She said looking up at him, a happy grin on her face.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you feel dirty." He shot back. "And at what stage did that start?"

"Hmm, no idea. Just being with you feels so good." She replied. "But right now I feel dirty as in I need a bath. Tired and can't sleep without feeling clean."

"You want to sleep at a time like this?" He said, using the tip of his finger to brush lightly against the skin of her neck, touching her bite wound. She shivered visibly and stroked his cheek and lips. He opened his mouth and kissed her finger. She closed her eyes and arched her back off the bed slightly. She shook herself visibly and opened her eyes and put a mock frown on her face.

"Damon, I am not going to have sex with you again. I only had about three hours sleep last night and I'm tired. Right now I want a bath. And I need to get out of these ruined clothes."

"Ah yes, hope you didn't particularly like those jeans." Damon joked, eyeing her crossed legs.

"Oh that's a tricky question. Ripped jeans or sex? Would choose sex." Elena giggled coyly.

"Ah good, glad you comply." Damon said as he climbed over her and lay down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the nose. She pushed him away laughing.

"Bath!" She stated.

Damon grinned back. "Right princess. One bath coming right up. I could do with one too." He said, giving her his classic Damon look, waggling his eyebrows at her and smirking.

"Just a bath Damon." Elena said as she saw Damon's eyes roving over her body. "I don't think I'm up to much else."

"Ah well, I am." Damon said grinning widely as he took her hand and placed it over his crotch where she could feel his fantastic erection.

She laughed. "You're unbelievable."

"So I'm unbelievable as well as impossible. I'm kind of liking the list."

She moved away from him and sat up slowly. "Wow, I can hardly move."

"Well then, I'll do the moving..." Damon was by her side in the blink of an eye. He pulled her up and she wobbled in front of him. He methodically pulled off her t-shirt, then pulled down her jeans. Her ripped panties just fell off and she was left in her bra. He looked at her chest for a few seconds before reaching over and flicking her nipples through the fabric. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"So Elena. Was that an I want you right now groan or a I've had enough, leave me alone groan?" Damon asked wickedly.

She looked over at him and winked. "That's for me know and you to wonder about." She replied.

Damon grinned at her and deftly undid her bra. "Sure lover." He said and stripped naked Damon speed. He gently took her hand and led her to the bath, which was rather large and wide. He bent over and switched on the taps and Elena couldn't help but run her hands over his ass and sqeeze. She felt him clench as she did so and loved the sensation.

"You have one hell of a firm butt." She said with a smile in her voice. He turned around and took her in his arms and they cuddled as the bath slowly filled.

* * *

**Finally finished. Hope you enjoy! And since I put chapter 6 up a couple of hours ago I've had 142 clicks on this story. So thank you all. And if you feel like spending a few seconds to review my story you would make me seriously happy - I love reviews, they always bring a smile to my face (even criticisms - it all helps in improving the stuff I write!) And I'll always write back :)**

**So have a good night y'all and now gonna read some of the other fantastic Dalena stories out there before calling it a night!**

**Ciao x**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been about four months since I wrote the last chapter but I am determined to this this story. I'm very good at starting things but not finishing them. So here's another chapter... and you will NOT have to wait another four months for the next...**

**_And no I don't own Vampire Diaries - if I did I would make sure there was an episode to watch every single week..._**

"So where do you hoard all the vamp weapons?" Stefan asked as John backed out of the drive.

John glanced quickly at Stefan as he slowly reversed and changed gear as he started driving away from the Gilbert's house.

"In the boot of the car. I'm not going to keep it in the house where Jenna or the kids might stumble across it."

"And where exactly are you taking us John?" Stefan said, smiling to himself as he thought of the day of violence ahead.

"I'm just driving randomly as you tell me your dark and dastardly plan." John said without humour.

Stefan looked over at him sharply. John looked back at him keenly and Stefan returned his eyes to the road satisfied that John wasn't playing him for a fool.

"Start heading towards my home and I'm sure Elena and Damon will be there waiting for me."

"And why would they be waiting for you?" John asked.

"Because Elena is probably waiting to officially break up with me." Stefan responded darkly. "Either that or she's in my brother's bedroom having a shag."

John sucked in a breath. The word 'shag' coming out of Stefan's mouth felt more than dirty, it sounded obscene. He risked a quick glance at Stefan and not for the first time wondered if he was doing the right thing. Elena was obviously sleeping with Damon and Stefan was looking for revenge and it might not just be revenge on his brother.

"And to be honest," Stefan continued, apparently not noticing John's increasing discomfort. "If I were to catch them at it I would then be within my right to kill him as Elena still has not officially broken up with me. And boyfriends generally don't tend to enjoy being cheated on."

As John continued to listen helplessly Stefan told him his outline of a plan. It really wasn't much of one, apart from the element of surprise which was pretty foolproof. The rest was luck and John realised he might have a chance to add on his own little element of surprise later on.

"Game on." John said grimly to himself as they continued driving slowly towards Stefan's house. They were now about a mile away...

Damon switched off the tap and turned to Elena. He took her hand and pirouetted her in a twirl that caused her to lose her balance. He neatly caught her as she stumbled and she giggled as he snuggled into her warm flesh.

"When we're finally free of this place I'm going to take you to places where you'll experience things you've never dreamed of. We can spend the whole day dancing or fucking." He gave her another little twirl and then held her hair to the side and kissed a little trail down the edge of her ear towards her neck. Elena was getting used to certain cute things he did and little butterfly kisses.

She turned around in his embrace and kissed him deeply on his lips, lingering over nibbling his lower lip.

"Sounds like a plan." She said grinning up at him. "And now if you don't mind, I'm really ready for my bath."

"Our bath." Damon grinned back happily and picked her up and held her to his chest.

"Hey I'm not a baby. I can get in and out of the tub myself you know." She said in mock horror.

"Aw what's the fun in that? And anyway, you're my baby." Damon responded.

Elena sensually licked her upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

"I think the term is babe!" She stated back placing her hands on either side of his chest.

He winked at her and moved to the bath and stepped in and sat down slowly holding her all the while. His back rested against the edge of the tub and Elena felt rather squashed sitting sideways on his lap, legs pushed towards her chest.

"Not feeling very comfortable." Elena complained.

"So shift around and relax against me." He suggested back.

She grinned at him. "I have a better idea."

Elena turned around but instead of leaning her back against him she turned to face him, her legs pushed up even further against her but she shifted her legs to either side of Damon.

"Like I said, not very comfortable." She said pretending to be upset. "You'll have to move down a little bit."

Damon quickly complied and shifted further down the bath until his legs were cramped and she had more space. She just as quickly twirled her legs around him and moved comfortably forward over his crotch.

"I thought you were tired." He whispered, nuzzling into her neck which caused her to lean into him whilst moving her head back exposing her long neck.

"I'm exhausted. But I just keep wanting you again and again." She responded.

He shifted gently against her, rubbing himself on the underside of her. She rubbed right back and started kissing the side of his neck. He relaxed against her and rested his head on her shoulder as she continued sliding her tongue along the side of his neck.

She picked up the showerhead. "So let's see." She said as she took hold of his shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into her palm. "You wanted to join me for a bath." She rubbed the gel in her hands and applied them to either side of his head. She began massaging his scalp and he relaxed, enjoying her hands working his head.

"And I'm tired so no sex." She said this as she ground herself against him. He could feel her entrance practically at his head and he pushed forward trying to get inside her. She just as quickly moved away from him and hovered slightly above him. "Ah no Damon. No sex. Remember?" Elena rolled her eyes and continued rubbing his hair with shampoo. "Just a bath."

Damon growled at her. "You're killing me." Elena looked back at him with sultry eyes, smiling.

She winked at him and continued lathering his scalp "You're practically already dead Damon."

Damon suddenly grinned back and took hold of the shampoo. "Alright Elena. Just a bath it is." He squirted the shampoo directly into her hair and started rubbing. He started massaging her scalp just as she had done to him, moving his hands backwards and forwards over the sides of her head and sliding wet fingers beneath the hollow of her ears and then gently scraping her head with his nails. He kept up a rhythm with his hands as he very slightly and slowly started rocking his body against her. Moving towards her so his chest lightly touched her breasts before moving back again. He kept this up and her body responded by started to rock against him just as slowly as her nipples stood erect from the friction. She let her head relax fully and it nestled in his hands as he continued to stroke her. Damon continued slowly rocking and moving and she felt a brief tingling and a little clenching in her nether regions. What they were doing felt so erotic and good. Her head snapped up and she looked at him grinning at her.

"You're doing this on purpose." She huffed.

"What do you mean?" Damon looked all innocent as he continued to massage and move with her.

"You know what I mean. You're totally turning me on." She said.

His eyebrows rose and he looked all astonished. "Really? I had no idea. Shampooing one's hair is meant to stop the dirty." He said as he suddenly moved one soapy hand out of her hair and plunged it under the water roughly squeezing her clit between two fingers. She jerked against him and gasped.

"But then again. Your body is telling me otherwise." He whispered.

She lunged for the shower head and turned on the tap. "Well then Damon. Don't say I didn't warn you." She aimed the shower hose at him as the water spurted out. It caught him fall in the face. He spluttered and grabbed the shower but not before he was thoroughly soaked. He burst out laughing.

"You little minx." He said as he turned the shower to her. She put her hands in front of her face to try and protect herself but the water sloshed her first. She tried to shove herself away from the water but Damon had one arm firmly around her and wasn't giving her any space.

"Now you're asking for it." He said as he starting washing out her soapy hair. Finally her hair was free of the suds and Damon showed her the conditioner bottle.

"I can do it all again with this if you want." He said as one hand slowly moved up and down the length of the spine, his fingers barely touching.

Elena grasped the bottle with one hand and Damon's erection with the other. "It depends if we wanna play dirty or get clean." She said yanking him hard.

"I'll stay with the dirt every time." Damon said as he lowered his head to her right breast and sucked hard whilst his other hand pulled hard at her left nipple. She still had hold of him under the water and jerked her hand hard causing him to bite on her breast. He moaned as blood flowed into his mouth and she gasped as the sharp pain hit her. She looked at him and saw the pleasure in his eyes as he started sucking her nipple and blood into his mouth. The pain and pleasure were utterly intense and she sobbed in a breath as a tear escaped her eye.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I got a little carried away." He muttered, a little peeved at the need to stop.

Elena yanked his erection hard and with her other hand pulled his head towards her breast again. She kissed him on the head and told him to carry on.

He looked deeply into her chocolate eyes and saw the love there and her need for him. He lowered his head and latched onto her breast but slowly this time, he teased her nipple gently with his sharpened teeth, using his tongue in sweeping motions over the underside of her breast and taking small sucks of her sweet blood. Her hand continued to play with his dick and balls and she placed tiny kisses along his brow and head. Little moans of pleasure escaped her and it was the sweetest sound he had yet heard from her.

She needed more from him. Every sensation he applied to her breast made its way south to between her thighs and she needed him inside her.

She grabbed his head and roughly bit him on the ear. "Damn it Damon. I need more." She breathed.

He looked up at her and grinned his fabulous pelvic clenching grin.

His hands travelled down her back and squeezed her bum hard before picking her clean out of the water. She screamed from the shock squeezing his balls hard.

"You better let go of me sweetheart. Because you won't be able to reach in a second." She hurriedly let go and grabbed hold of him tight wrapping her arms snugly around him. He stood up in the bath still holding her tight.

"Don't slip." She whimpered a little scared.

"Don't worry Elena. I'm a vampire and we don't do silly human things like slip."

She was now face to face with him and instead of him kissing her lips or holding her tight he backed her against the wall and continued shoving her upwards.

"What you doing?" She said as her belly was now level with his eyes.

"Wait and see."

He continued to raise her up effortlessly although she was now rather high up looking down at him. He shifted his hands slightly and lifted her a little higher and asked her to swing her legs around his head. Her bottom was now directly level with his eyes. Elena felt a little unsteady and apprehensive as this was not the normal sort of sexual position two humans could get up to.

He grinned up at her.

"Relax." He stated as she eased her legs around his shoulders. He steadied her against the wall and tilted her a little. She was now fully open to him and he kissed her delicately on one fold and then the other. She shivered, her hands holding onto his shoulders and her legs both wrapped around his neck. She was so hot and sexy and smelled delicious. He knew from experience that if he inserted his fangs high up on her thighs he could suck her dry in seconds and he also knew a few little spots in and around her vagina that would send her wild. He never bothered giving pleasure to other women as they were just expendable and there for his amusement. But with Elena everything was different. He wanted everything that was Elena, her body and her soul. He could smell her heedy scent of her arousal.

"Please Damon." Elena cried.

He drew in a sharp breath and inched closer to her core when there was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass from the direction of the bedroom.

"Fuck." Damon thought to himself as he realised that he had allowed himself to get distracted when there was a rather angry vampire wanting his blood. In the space of a second his attention had changed focus from giving Elena the best canalingus ever to getting as much information from the surrounding areas as he could. The bathroom door was closed but he could hear the gentle tinkling of the glass as it slowly fell to the floor and the sound of a soft thump as something landed on the window sill. He could feel that it was Stefan entering the room and he knew he had barely seconds to put things to his advantage.

He quickly shifted Elena who was holding onto him in a death grip and jumped out of the bath holding her tightly to him. She was still registering the shocking sound of the smashed glass with her dull human senses and her face was still changing to the shocked one of disbelief. He realised that they were at a terrible disadvantage due to their lack of clothes and being rather slippery with water. He heard footsteps in the bedroom walking towards the door and he turned towards the large mirror in the bathroom and smashed it with his fist. It shattered instantly and Elena put her hands to her mouth as she took in a breath to scream as she saw Damon's bloodied hand withdraw from the mirror.

But Damon beat her to it and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He then grabbed the largest piece of broken glass which sliced a little into the padding of his hand. He gave no thought to the pain as he swung Elena around and placed her quickly into the bathtub.

"Please Elena." He whispered directly into her ear. "Whatever happens you must trust me." He shoved Elena quickly behind him and tightened both hands on the glass, cutting deeper into his flesh.

She nodded once as Stefan knocked on the door four times.

**And another chapter finished :) **

**(And yes, I love David Tennant's Doctor Who so that's where the knocking four times comes in!) **

**Please please review - love your comments. Even if it's to rant at my lack of regularity... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Unfortunately I don't own Vampire Diaries or I would make sure we still got out weekly dose over the holidays :(**

"Who's there?" Damon said with a cockiness he didn't feel.

The handle turned and the door inched slowly inwards.

Elena watched in utter terror. She knew what Stefan was like when he was out of control.

"Stafan?" She said tentatively.

"Elena?" Stefan questioned back as he received his first glimpse of flesh.

"Well not to sound too much the prude, but wouldn't it be more polite to come in through the bedroom door after being invited in?" Damon said.

"Well," Stefan responded. "I suppose it would be more polite to ask you not to have sex with Elena when she is still my girlfriend." But then he looked sharply at Elena. "Or maybe I should be asking you that Elena." He narrowed his eyes as he saw the bloodied Damon and the stance Damon held in front of Elena.

Elena looked past Damon at Stefan and hardly recognised her former lover. His eyes stood out in terrible contrast to his pale withdrawn face and his mouth was open in a wounded scowl with teeth extended. She swallowed tightly, finding a lack of saliva as she took in the weapon in his hand – a long stake.

Damon realised he was at a severe disadvantage. His blood tie to Stefan was all but used up and he couldn't really use the brotherly love stance on him anymore. It didn't help that he had to protect both himself and Elena and being naked definitely put a damper on things.

Stefan laughed as he looked at the bloodied glass in Damon's hand.

"You honestly think you could kill me with that?" Stefan said as he lunged at Damon with superhuman speed. Damon was just as quick and moved himself and Elena out of the way. He was not fast enough. The stake in Stefan's hand pierced the side of Elena's stomach. She screamed in agony and the force of the thrust pushed her backwards where she fell against the bath just as Stefan quickly pulled the stake out of her. The stake had gone almost all the way through the soft skin of her belly. The pain was acute, especially as he wrenched the stake out of her, pulling her towards him again. She pulled back and fell into the bath, still filled with water. Dark sluggish blood started to ooze out of her.

Damon couldn't believe how it could all go wrong so quickly, within the space of about five seconds.

"Stefan," Elena choked, spitting out bloody water. "Please don't."

Damon looked at Elena and realised that the thickness and colour of the blood meant that Stefan had pierced her liver which was possibly one of the worst places to get hit as she wouldn't last long unless he gave her his blood. Probably less than a half an hour. He quickly turned back to Stefan and watched as Stefan licked the deep crimson liquid off the stake, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Damon realised it was either kill or be killed and he launched himself at Stefan striking out with the large piece of broken glass. The glass landed squarely in Stefan's left shoulder and stuck fast. Stefan howled and the sound ended in a guttural growl as the full fury and power of Stefan was let loose. He snarled and shifted the stake and tried to pin it into Damon who was standing too close to allow much leverage. He changed tack and tried to shove Damon away from him in order to get a better chance at hurting him but Damon held fast onto the bloody glass trying to pull it out. But the blood and his cut fingers and hand made it hard to get a grip. Damon gave up and punched Stefan in the stomach. It felt like he was hitting a large diamond and realised that Stefan was much stronger than him at the moment. Stefan seemed to realise this too and grinned a bloody grin at Damon and shoved him hard away from him. Damon slipped on the slippery watery floor and went sprawling against the bath. He looked over at Elena who was clutching her side, her eyes partially closed and her skin pearly white. She had bitten her lip badly and was basically lying down in the bath, half floating in the water. He tried to make a grab for her to get her out of the water but suddenly felt this horrible pain in his side and he gasped from the sheer force of it as Stefan pushed the long stake deeply into the side of his body. Stefan had his face inches from Damon and was grinning madly. The pain was the most intense thing he had ever felt and in that split second he realised his stupidity and that the term immortal was overused and overrated. He could be very dead... very soon. In the next split second he realised that if he died so would Elena and that caused him to use his last ounce of strength to pull his leg up and kick Stefan in his groin. Stefan gasped and moved a fraction of an inch away from Damon which gave him the leverage to move back and crawl quickly away from Stefan. He had to get Stefan as far away from Elena as he could.

Damon could feel that horrible piece of wood stuck deep in the side of his flank and he could grasp the stake with one arm but with no leverage to pull it out. He would worry about that later. He crawled out of the bathroom and was reaching for a wooden chair when he felt as if his skull had split in two. Stefan had jumped him and hit him on the head with something. He used one hand to touch his head and felt liquid heat. Not a good sign.

He shoved himself towards the chair and ripped it apart in one swift movement before turning around with two wooden legs joined by a stick in the middle. Stefan had launched himself at him again and was holding some metal piping he must have ripped from something. He landed on top of Damon mashing the side of his face with the pipe and Damon felt himself almost lose consciousness. He tried to keep his eyes open even if he could hardly see through the blood red spots and squiggles moving over and around his vision. It was then he realised that Stefan had stopped moving and was groaning. Damon tried to stay alert but the numbing pain made it almost impossible. He looked at Stefan and realised that Stefan had been staked by the two chair legs in his stomach. He looked at Stefan and realised that Stefan was still alive, but just barely. Damon tried to shove Stefan away from him but his strength had all but gone. The last thought he had before drifting out of consciousness was Elena.

Elena was lying in the bath, her arms holding the sides of the bath keeping her face out of the water. She was weak and very tired and her fingers gripping the sides was weakening. She was so very tired. She didn't know how long she had been lying there but she knew that time was running out for her. She no longer felt any pain. All she felt was a tired sort of peace. Her eyes closed and she tried to stay awake but a happy memory of her and Damon cuddling in her bed overtook her. She smiled as her hands let go of the bath and she fell back into the water. She gasped awake taking in a mouthful of water. She tried to move and grip something to pull her out but she was too weak. She struggled, her arms and legs moving sluggishly from side to side as her face slipped beneath the surface.

The door creaked open and John Gilbert looked before him at the scene of devastation. He gasped and then grinned cockily as he saw the sight of both Salvatores lying on the floor in their own blood. They both looked dead but Jonathon didn't want to take any chances. He aimed his gun first at Stefan and fired a few wooden bullets into his body. He knew it wouldn't kill him but it was a good start until he retrieved two wooden stakes from where he had left them downstairs. He then turned his gun towards Damon and was about to fire a shot when a single word escaped Damon's lips.

"Elena." Damon mouthed.

Jonathan frowned when he realised that he couldn't see Elena anywhere. He cocked the gun at Damon and fired two rounds. Damon grunted as the bullets tore into his chest and he closed his eyes. John realised that his first priority was finding Elena and then he could finish the brothers off.

He looked around the room and saw that apart from the devastation of the broken window and blood the bedroom looked relatively intact. He gasped as he realised where Elena might be and he rushed towards the window and looked out into the bright daylight. The drop to the ground outside was significant and she would have died if she'd fallen that way but he couldn't see her. He breathed a sigh of relief and carefully walked around the inside of the room staying close to the walls. The brothers might look dead but he didn't trust them even with bits of wood sticking out of them. He walked towards the bathroom door which was wide open and realised that most of the blood and damage seemed to come from inside. He walked slowly through the door and saw blood everywhere he looked, on the broken mirror, over the sink with a broken pipe leaking water but most came from around the bath. And then he noticed the long sleek leg hanging over the side. His heart skipped a beat and he ran towards the bath slipping in his haste and falling down cutting his hand on some glass. He hastily stood up and looked over the side of the bath. Elena lay naked in a pool of blood water, her face touching the bottom of the bath covered by inches of water. He screamed in anguish and grabbed hold of her by her arms and tried to pull her out of the bath. She was incredibly heavy and slippery and he found it hard to get a grip on her. He pulled at her arms again and her upper body including her face came out of the water but she just lolled in his arms. He then swung one arm around her back and pushed himself away from the bath, using leverage so she was pulled with him. She fell on top of him and in a second of revulsion at her naked body he shoved her onto the wet glassy floor. He immediately felt terrible and grabbed her to him and shook her trying to get her to respond. She just continued to loll, eyes closed. He checked her pulse and realised he couldn't feel anything. He pushed back and started breathing heavily. This was Elena his daughter and he didn't know what to do.

**Another chapter and my first violent one at that. **

**And I have absolutely no idea where to go from here - I'm still in two minds about what to do with the wondrous Elena. I know what I'm going to do with the gorgeous Damon and Stefan te he he. Buuuut Elena is another matter. Ah well... will have a think over the week-end and get back to you... with the final chapter!**

**Have a fabulous Xmas everyone :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**** It's the final chapter of my first story ****

**Thanks for sharing the long ride with me and continuing to read and review even after long breaks between chapters. It's because of you guys that I've actually FINISHED my first story... I've started loads but never finished one!**

**Have a fantastic year everybody.  
**

* * *

John stared helplessly at his daughter just willing her to breathe, but she continued lying across his legs, unmoving. He might know how to kill a vampire but he had no idea how to resuscitate Elena. He pushed her off him and stood up. He tried to pick her up but she was too slippery so he just put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her out of the bathroom to where the brothers lay. He prayed one of them would be able to help her because he certainly couldn't.

He nudged Damon with his foot. Damon still looked unconscious.

"Damon." John shouted right next to Damon's ear and Damon stirred a little but after a second of movement went back to being still.

John looked at Damon's naked body and saw the horrific wounds including the spattered gashing wound in his head and the long stake sticking out of his side. John sat down and braced his legs against Damon's side and put his hands firmly around the stake. He pulled, bearing down with his legs to try and get the stake out of Damon. With a loud slurping sound and a scream from Damon it shifted and flew out, Jonathon falling backwards with the momentum.

Damon groaned and tried to move but he had no strength left in him and he looked out of one eye towards where Jonathan was and groaned.

"So, you finally going to kill me?" He asked, his teeth clenched in pain.

"It's Elena." John pointed to Elena's body lying just to the right of him. Damon turned his head sharply, his eyes watering with pain, to where she lay and almost howled with despair. Her face was ashen and his first impression was that she was dead.

Damon moved an inch towards her before screaming in pain again as he realised just how badly he was wounded. He could hardly see and couldn't move at all. He had never been this badly wounded and he knew it would take a while before he was able to move properly.

"I can't get to her." He sobbed in anguish, realising she was either dead or very close to it.

"Please John, try and wake up Stefan. Surely he won't let her die. And he's not as badly wounded as I am."

John looked towards Stefan's prone figure and looked back at Damon.

"Is that wise?" He said, remembering the way Stefan had spoken earlier - utterly devoid of emotion.

"For fucks sake, can't you just breathe into her lungs to expel the water?" Damon tried again to move but he couldn't so much as lift a finger.

Jonathan looked helplessly towards Elena. "I don't know how."

He moved towards Stefan and tried to wake him but Stefan didn't respond at all. The two wooden chair legs stuck out of Stefan's chest at a horrible angle, very close to his heart.

Damon carried on staring at Elena and couldn't believe it would end like this. He was so helpless at that moment and he hated himself more than he could bare. He couldn't remember how much blood she had ingested from him. His mind was befuddled from the pain and lack of blood and he still had a while to go before he would start to heal properly.

Jonathan had started to try and breath into Elena. He had his mouth over hers and Damon could blearily see John's chest moving in and out. But Damon knew John was doing it wrong. He hadn't put his fingers over Elena's nose and the air would just go straight out of her again, not moving any water from her lungs at all.

Damon realised that nothing could be done. He found that he had lost track of time entirely but he knew that the length of Elena having no oxygen meant that she was dead. He gasped silently as he realised that she was actually dead. His living, breathing, warm blooded beautiful girl who had just started to give him life was definitely dead.

He wanted to scream in anguish but knew that wouldn't help. He tried to remember his last few hours with her. How much blood had he given her? He thought that he had let her drink from him at least twice in the past couple of hours. Surely that would be enough?

His next thought made him pray for the first time in at least a hundred years. He prayed that his useless body would start healing a little quicker then it was doing now. If Elena was going to awaken he wanted her far away from his brother and Uncle John. John hated vampires and Damon didn't put it past him to try and kill her if she changed.

He could feel the broken and damaged muscles and tendons slowly kneading themselves together and the sight in his eye slowly returning. He knew it would take a while and that he shouldn't move for a couple more minutes but the time was fast approaching when he would have a little strength back.

Damon also knew that there was a surefire way to speed things a little faster along. John's attention was totally on Elena and if Damon just shifted a few centimetres he would be close to one of John's outstretched legs. He thought of the lovely warm flowing blood in John's body and his teeth started to elongate. He started to move and it hurt badly but at least his body was responding to him. He was within reach. Only a couple more seconds and he could fill himself with blood.

Damon was about to sink his teeth into John's leg when his ridiculously slow brain remembered that John was probably full of Vervain. If he drunk from John now it would cripple him for hours.

He realised his best strength would be in the element of surprise and that would mean patience.

Jonathan was now shaking Elena urgently and weeping to himself.

"Give it up John. She's dead." Damon whispered, the words causing him even more pain uttered aloud.

Jonathan looked over at Damon with utter hatred and Damon realised that the danger was not yet past.

John slowly backed away from Damon and picked up the stake lying there beside him. He slowly stood up and looked at Damon.

Damon knew that he was still too weak to fight back and that John was at a colossal advantage.

John was rolling the stake between his fingers staring at Damon and grinning.

"So Elena is dead. Well it's because of you stinking vampires. The main question is which brother do I kill first?" John paused for breath before continuing. "I think the vampire who's actually awake, don't you?"

He suddenly lunged for Damon and brought the stake down. Damon closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But it never came. He let out a pent-in breathe and opened his eyes to see Stefan holding John against the wall, his hand around John's windpipe. John had started to gag and Stefan grinned looking like a freakish marionette doll with the wooden chair legs sticking out of him.

"Thanks for your help John." Stefan said as he snapped John's neck and let John fall to the ground. Stefan then bent down and picked up John's hand. "And you won't be needing this anymore I think." He then removed the all important ring from John's middle finger.

Stefan then looked at both Elena and Damon and his eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He murmured quietly to himself. He then quickly and methodically pulled the two stakes out of his chest, wincing as he did so.

Damon felt anger towards his brother even though Stefan had just saved his life.

"Oh you didn't mean this to happen?" Damon said sarcastically. "And yet it did. All because you couldn't accept that she had moved on from loving a a righteous asshole."

Anger crossed Stefan's face briefly before the look of anguish returned.

"I was upset and angry. It was the blood. I drank so much blood and I just wanted to kill you for taking her love away from me. I loved her Damon. And you took her away from me." A large tear rolled down his cheek.

"You bastard." Damon shouted. "That's the difference between us. I have always loved her too. Almost as long as you have. But I allowed her to love you. I wanted her to be happy." He paused and looked over at her dead body. "But you've always been selfish brother. I can't help that she fell in love with me. I might have initiated it a little, but she wanted it too. And you couldn't just let me have her could you."

Stefan looked at his brother and the cold calculating look was back in his face.

"No." He said. "I couldn't."

Stefan walked towards the bed and Damon knew that he had enough strength in him to shift towards Elena. He slowly edged towards her and pulled himself up as he looked down at her. He picked up the bloodied stake that had pierced them both and dropped it feeling sickened. Her blood was on that stick, intermingled with his and he felt utterly miserable. He picked up her head and lay it gently on his lap. She was naked. Naked, cold and beautiful. Her hair was still wet and clung in clumps around her. He started stroking her, picking out the tangles.

He was waiting. Waiting for her to wake up. To be a vampire like him.

"She's dead Damon. We should cover her up and think about how we can sort out this mess." Stefan looked around the smashed up room. He wondered whether it would be better to just run away from it all. There was nothing to keep him in Mystic Falls now. The person he had loved was dead. His brother had killed her the minute he took her as his. He should just leave and let Damon clean up all the mess.

At that very moment Elena gasped and opened her eyes.

Damon jerked from shock and smiled his most beautiful smile. He hugged her to him tightly. He had been expected it as his memory reminded him of how much of his blood she had ingested, but still it was a wonderful shock. He hadn't thought he would get a second chance at happiness.

Stefan looked on in disbelief. Elena had drunk Damon's blood. This was something sacred amongst vampires and only the luckiest humans received blood from a vampire. Elena had had sex with Damon and drank from him, maybe even offering her blood in exchange. Something that Elena had never even offered to do to Stefan. His mind snapped and with it his last ounce of humanity. He knew that Elena was lost to him for good. He wasn't going to let Damon have her for all eternity. He picked up one of the wooden chair legs and stood up.

Damon felt Stefan moving towards him with deadly intent but Damon couldn't move fast enough to protect Elena.

"No Stefan." He screamed as Stefan lunged at Elena with the stake and threw himself at her with all his strength, the stake aimed at her heart.

Elena screamed as she saw Stefan flying towards her. She acted instinctively and with a speed she had never had before she picked up the wooden stake beside her and thrust it in front of her. Stefan fell on it and it sunk right through him. The stake he was holding pierced Elena and she howled.

Stefan looked down and realised that Elena had struck him through his heart. He looked towards his brother with utter torment as his skin slowly started changing gray. He whispered one word before he died.

Elena was shaking uncontrollably from the shock of waking up to her new life and the events that had just transpired. Damon tried to push Stefan off her to see the damage done to her but he was still so weak.

Elena pulled her legs towards her body and pushed Stefan off. Damon looked down at the damage and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the stake wedged firmly above one breast. A few centimetres away from her heart.

He grabbed the stick with both hands and pulled. But he couldn't shift it. Elena placed her fingers over his and pushed with him. It eventually moved slowly out of her body and she moaned gently.

Damon looked at Elena and held her to him tightly. She clutched at him and buried her head into his chest.

He started to weep as he realised that they were both still alive. They had a future together. A ridiculously long one. The tears continued to fall as he started to laugh.

Elena looked up at him and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I'm alive." She said.

"Yes you are. But as a vampire." Damon said back. "But we have the beauty of eternity. We can be together... forever."

Elena gasped as the realisation hit her.

"This isn't what I wanted." Elena whispered back and Damon's face fell. Elena realised how her words could be misinterpreted and she cupped his cheek in her hand. She smiled. "I meant about becoming a vampire. But being together with you. That I can deal with. The forever part might take some getting used to."

Elena then noticed the bodies around her and she screamed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Uncle John. Stefan. Are they both dead?"

"Yes." Damon responded.

"Well, Stefan wanted to kill us." She said. But the conviction behind her words were lost and she sniffed loudly. She hadn't wanted Stefan to die. Or her Uncle, however much she didn't like him.

"Yes he did Elena. But I think right at the end when he realised he was going to die he felt remorse for what he'd done."

"I don't think so." Elena said. "He tried to kill me."

"Yes. But his final word before he died was sorry."

Elena looked up at Damon and hugged him. She knew that they needed time to grieve and reflect over the terrible events that had transpired but right now she just wanted to hold her lover because whatever the future held she could cope with as long as she was with Damon.

Damon clutched her tightly back and kissed the top of her head. They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Em Damon. I'm kinda hungry right now." Elena said as she licked her lips. "Care to find me some liquid lunch?"

* * *

**Thanks for sticking up with me until the end. **

**Hope you don't hate the ending too much :)**

**Happy fanfic reading xxx**


End file.
